


The Mystery In The Mirror

by FifiandBogart



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, LGBT, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Viren has always been on a search for greater power. Could this stubborn mirror be everything he's been looking for?





	1. The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Aaravos is a damn fine piece of work and I am obsessed.
> 
> I'm basically using Viren to project my own attraction to him.
> 
> This is just filling in the blanks of what happened during his scenes in season 2!
> 
> Enjoy!

He had been drawn to the mirror instantly. Anything found amongst the possessions of a dragon was bound to contain power and magic beyond the grasp of any human. That SHOULD have been the case, and yet... Despite his best efforts, he was unable to unlock the secret spell keeping it dormant. It had been a long time, and he was still no closer to discovering the truth. Not even that DAMN elf he had wasted his time torturing was of any use to him. Well, no matter; the useless creature would no longer be a burden to him... Ever again...

If anyone knew he was still putting effort into this relic, they would no doubt interfere and he didn't need that kind of negativity, so he hid it. In the farthest room in the deepest dungeon, he sat with it in silence. No matter what he tried, it never changed, and he was starting to become discouraged. Every single time he was close to giving up and accepting that it was useless, he felt a tug in his soul, urging him to keep trying.

He couldn't explain it, but he trusted that pull... Something, or someONE, wanted him to uncover whatever the blasted thing was capable of. He was desperate for it, so he decided to take more drastic measures. There was one more thing to do... Something that should only be used as an absolute last resort. He scalded his eyes with the truth and was finally, FINALLY, rewarded for his dedication.


	2. The Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend going to Youtube and searching up "mystery music" or something similar ;)  
> It really helps set the mood I'm going for!

He felt his heart pounding in his throat as a room fazed into view, replacing his reflection.

_I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW IT!_

He screamed in his head as he took in the new sight. Swallowing hard, he fought to keep his ecstatic pride from getting out of hand. His eyes scanned around feverishly, terrified that if he blinked even once, the image would vanish.

It seemed to be a library of sorts, books and hanging flowers aligning every wall, and everything was in pristine condition. A large window took up most of the space, but he couldn’t see through it no matter how hard he squinted. His gaze landed on a desk with an elegant, throne-like chair behind it. Every beautiful display in front of him was evidence that a being existed here.

If there were books, there had to be someone to read them.

If there was a chair, there had to be someone to sit in it.

There was only one thing for him to do and that was to be patient. Now that he had gotten past the mirror’s defenses, he knew that he would be spending a lot more time with it. After tidying up the tiny cell to his liking, he brought in his most comfortable chair and put it down directly in front. Since the only light in the dungeon was coming from the mirror itself, he decided to light a candle to give himself a bit more illumination.

Then he waited…

Watching through the glass, memorizing the layout, he sat until late into the night. Time started to lose all meaning and his eyes never wavered from their prize. Hours upon hours passed and there were still no changes to be seen. Unable to help himself, he was only human after all, he started to nod off involuntarily. The last thing his gaze landed on before losing consciousness was the door in the mirror that now owned him.


	3. Who Are You?

As he started to wake groggily, he was astonished to find that he had fallen asleep at all. His eyelids fluttered slowly at first, but then they shot open at the sight of something new.

The fireplace was lit!

With a renewed hope, he looked around, but there was still no one to be found. He sighed and sat back in his chair, his heart dropping just a bit.

That’s when it happened.

The door opened and time seemed to slow as a mysterious figure sauntered into the room. Viren straightened to attention immediately, watching every movement with an intensity that surprised him. The creature went directly to the books, giving Viren an opportunity to inspect. His eyes ran up and down every inch of the newcomer, from the top of their hood to the bottom of their boots. 

The gloves and cape seemed to be created from the stars themselves and it was crystal clear that they had magical properties.

Before he had sufficient time to lock every detail in his memory, the being was already finished with whatever business they had come to do and was heading back toward the door. Viren felt a twisted, dark despair rise inside him as the figure was almost out of view. He tried calling out, but to no avail, and he was alone once again.

He wanted to cry, scream, punch and kick things. He felt like a recently scolded child and that annoyed him to no end. He was an adult who shouldn’t be succumbing to such disappointments and he tried to calm himself.

With the creature gone just as quickly as they had arrived, Viren was left to wonder if he was dreaming the whole thing. He vowed to himself that he would discover the truth, whatever it took.

He used every spell, every potion in his arsenal to force himself to stay awake. Days passed with no movement in the mirror and no sleep for him. It was beginning to dawn on him that he might have imagined it.

Exactly the same as it was before, as soon as he started having these thoughts, the tug in his soul continued to encourage him to stay.

And he was rewarded yet again for his determination as the creature returned at last.


	4. The Seed Of Obsession

The mystery guest entered the room and stood completely still in front of the fire, finally giving Viren the chance for a longer look. There was only a portion of the face showing in profile and the rest was hidden beneath the thick cloak. Despite being darkened in shadow, the purple-ish hue of the skin was still visible. From what he could see, Viren guessed that the creature was an elf of some sort.

Without doing anything else, the elf turned and started to leave him again. With no warning, the departure halted and, after a moment’s pause, Viren found himself looking directly into the eyes of the intriguing individual. As the fae started to walk straight towards him, he felt a strange sensation jolt through his chest. A curious blend of fearful exhilaration and the longing to connect. Standing inches away from each other now, Viren’s hand impulsively moved forward, yearning to make contact.

But he wasn’t seen.

As it slowly sunk in that the mirror only seemed to have mystical properties on his side, he was crestfallen. He clenched his fists in defeat while an irrational sense of loss filled his entire body. What good was it to have a power so provocative at your fingertips, but no way to learn more about it? Sighing long and slow out through his nose as he mulled over the latest developments, he decided it was a good time to take a break.

Reluctantly, throwing one last lingering look through the glass, he left for his room for a much-needed night’s rest.


	5. Unwelcome Attraction

Unable to stay away for too long, Viren found himself back in the dungeon the very next day. He scarcely left the cell anymore, which suited him just fine since the elf seemed to be spending more and more time in the library. With no obvious way to communicate, Viren instead turned his energy towards observing every action. He figured he could do so without consequence since the elf was unable to notice his unyielding stare.

At this point he wasn’t even sure if they were male or female, since the heaviness of the cloak ensured their figure stayed concealed. On top of that fact, the delicate facial features seemed to be the ideal mix of masculine and feminine, throwing him off even more. In the end he decided that, man or woman, it didn’t really matter that much to him. As much as he hated to admit it, the damn thing was absolutely GORGEOUS and he caught his mind wandering more than once.

The first time he found himself thinking dirty thoughts, it shocked him to his very core. He had loathed elves his whole life and it was very difficult for him to accept his attraction to one. However, after about the 6th or 7th time it happened, he figured it would be easier to just roll with it. It wasn’t like anyone was ever going to find out, and it was a bit of a thrill to have undisclosed lust.

The longer he watched, the wilder his fantasies grew, and it didn’t take much before his body started to react. The second he felt a tightening in his loins was the exact second the elf turned and looked right at him for the second time.


	6. First Contact

His arousal disappeared in an instant and was immediately replaced with that same euphoria he experienced the first time their eyes locked. This time, however, rather than looking right through him, there was a spark of awareness in the elf’s face. It was almost like they could sense him without actually being able to see to the other side. Suddenly, they summoned the flames from the fireplace into their hand, mirroring the exact magic Viren had used to unveil the library in the first place. With one swift movement, the fire was extinguished, and everything went dark. As soon as the light was gone, Viren could see his reflection again. He stood in shock, staring at himself staring back.

Was it over…?

Out of his grasp without even giving him time to prepare…?

It wasn’t possible…

His brain retreated from the idea that he might have lost the greatest and most exciting mystery he had ever investigated before he had a chance to solve it.

He squinted hard, willing with all his might for the display to come back from wherever it went. A mere few seconds passed, but to him it felt more like weeks, and he was finding himself on the verge of devastation. Just as a lump started forming in his throat, a single hand, materializing out of the shadows like smoke, reached towards him and pressed against the glass. He gasped loudly as he absorbed the implication before him…

Everything had now changed.


	7. Just A Tease

Viren had no idea how or what had caused this development, but he was finally visible to the elf! They stood inches away from each other, eyes locked, with a thin sheet of glass being the only thing separating them. With a smug expression, the elf stood perfectly still, openly appraising his new companion with rapt interest. Viren felt a bit of heat under his collar at suddenly being the one on the receiving end, but he wouldn’t dare indicate how flustered he really felt.

“Look, I need answers! Who are you and what is this mirror? Are you trapped inside or am I looking through some kind of portal?” Viren spoke loud and firm to undermine any shakiness in his voice.

The elf said nothing, and instead raised their hand to place one finger against their lips in the universal gesture for ‘shhhhh…’

Viren was taken aback at the casual sensuality of the simple maneuver and couldn’t hold back his blush this time. The elf gave him a knowing smirk and then pointed to their ear, knocking on the glass with the other hand. When no sound was produced, Viren understood at once that, while they may be able to see each other, there was no way to verbally communicate.

It seemed daunting to him for a few seconds, but then he remembered that he was prepared to do whatever it took to see this through to the end. He would get all the paper in the kingdom and write notes back and forth if it came to that. However, before that plan was even finished forming in his head, the elf turned their back and left the room in a graceful stride.

He was sure that it wouldn’t be long until they returned, but a small part of his brain still spewed doubt, filling his heart with an irrational panic. He gripped the mirror with both hands, anxiously calling out though he knew it was in vain. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the waiting game began anew.


	8. Eager Obedience

Viren had unwittingly fallen asleep in his chair once again, and when he came to, the elf was already waiting for him. While he slept, a table had been brought in and set up with a dark cloth overtop of it. Sitting on the top of it was an elegant glass chest lined with gold and covered in arcane symbols. He stood up quickly and straightened to attention, curiosity already peaked. The elf was patient, that much was certain, but he still wanted to prove his worth to them. He was willing to go to any lengths to impress with his devotion.

The elf slowly removed many items, all of which Viren recognized, and displayed them one by one so he could memorize them. Having had extra time to focus of their hands, Viren took notice that what he thought were gloves earlier was actually the elf’s skin. There were no species of elf that came to mind who had this exact coloration, like the whole galaxy mapped out, and it added to the perplexity of it all. He marveled at the beauty and, when it seemed that the last object had been removed, he pushed away invading thoughts of what the rest of their body might look like. With all 6 items laying flat side by side, the elf motioned to them all in one sweep of their arm.

Even without the use of words, the two of them were inexplicably connected to each other, and Viren instinctively guessed what was being requested of him. He agreed to the task, speaking out loud so that his lips could be read if not heard. Not only did it help convey his intentions more smoothly, but he kinda liked having the elf’s eyes on his mouth with that malicious twinkle in their expression. Giving a stiff nod, he reluctantly left to begin his quest to collect.


	9. Under A Spell

Viren couldn’t get enough. He was on the verge of something big with his elf, he could FEEL it! It took less than an hour for him to gather the necessary elements and then he was right back in the cell. He knew that he should really get out of there and do anything else for awhile, but he was too enthralled. The satisfied look on the elf’s face was like a drug and he felt his chest puff up with accomplishment. Starting with the cloth and thread, the elf began sewing a design, and Viren wasted no time copying the action.

He felt the piercing gaze of the sparkling fae on him, and he boldly met the look head-on as he worked. Their eye contact never wavered until they were done and Viren was beginning to feel like he was under a trance. He trusted his gut that this ritual would change EVERYTHING, so he eagerly followed every command that was shown to him.

He was mesmerized, hypnotized…

His thoughts felt like swirling mist, unable to focus on anything except obeying the will of this master of spells.

He was powerless to resist, even if he wanted to, which of course he didn’t.

Until the last item chosen was the knife.

The elf held the sharp tool over their hand, willing him to do the same. He picked up his own blade, catching his reflection in the sharp metal, and the fog in his mind cleared ever so slightly. The statement was clear: he was expected to bleed for his cause.

It was just then that it dawned on him how deeply he had fallen from rationality. He shook his head, grasping to regain control of the situation. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to finish what he started, but he didn’t want the elf to know the extent of their control over him yet, lest he lose himself completely. So, feigning resistance, he quickly exited the chamber and retired to his bedroom.


	10. Nowhere Else To Turn

An important task, one that would take several days to complete, reached Viren’s ears at the exact moment he left the dungeon. The timing was extremely coincidental, and he smirked at the thought of leaving the elf to wait for him, maybe even worry over whether or not he would return at all. He had already put on quite a good ruse by covering the mirror completely, and the look on the elf’s face made him feel like he had finally gotten the upper hand. The tall, beautiful magician didn’t leave Viren’s thoughts even once as he carried out his duties, and he found himself staring down at his hand countless times.

Unfortunately, it seemed that his plans were not going well at all as he tried to gather allies under false pretenses, and everything was starting to fall apart around him. He arrived back at the kingdom with a heavy heart, jarring reminders of his failure around every corner. His steps echoed through the stone staircase as he descended toward the dungeon again, truly feeling like there was only one option left for him. He was planning on doing it anyway, but circumstances had suddenly made it a necessity.

He stepped inside the cell and shut the thick door behind him, the isolation making him feel slightly better. A rush of anticipation jolted through his body at the thought of uncovering the mirror and seeing the elf waiting for him on the other side. Ripping off the sheet, he was instead met with disappointment and an empty room.

It was absolutely ridiculous, but he felt jaded, betrayed…

He didn’t realize how badly he wanted the elf to have been waiting for him…

After everything that happened over the past few days, he wanted someone to lean on who he could constantly rely. He sighed with frustration at how selfish an adult he had become, even though it was his idea in the first place to play mind-games with the only other being he felt a connection with.

The fault was his and his alone.

He only hoped that he didn’t ruin everything between the two of them and he would get one more chance to prove his loyalty.

Too agitated to sit in the chair anymore, he stood with his feet tapping impatiently and his fingers fidgeting restlessly. Wary excitement overtook him as the elf returned and faced him. Wasting no time for fear that he would be rejected, he held the sword to his hand with steely resolve. After a nod of acknowledgement, the elf followed suit and they both drew blood in unison, causing sparks of magic on both ends.

Viren watched in shocked awe as a strange, insect-like creature came crawling out of the elf’s mouth from underneath their tongue. He figured he should be disgusted by this, but he strangely wasn’t. In a flash, the insect crawled through a portal made by the ritual the both of them performed.

The first official contact Viren had with the elf was a saliva-soaked bug, but that didn’t deter him in the slightest and he reached for it eagerly. Not sure of what the thing planned to do, Viren let it crawl its way in his clothes and up his body. Every skittering movement against his skin left a trail of goosebumps in its wake and he tried his hardest to keep from shivering with pleasure. It finally settled at the top of his sensitive ear, and the tingly sensations provoked quick, gasping moans.

Then, at long, long last…

A voice.


	11. Aaravos

After weeks of silence and imagining what the elf might sound like, Viren was finally rewarded for his patience and willingness to obey.

“Speak.”

One simple word, drawn out slow and sensual, made Viren’s entire body grow warm. A masculine, commanding rumble that was like chocolate, silk, and dominance caused him to feel lightheaded. He practically swayed with dizziness at how much more alluring the elf had suddenly become.

He felt like a child in the presence of a God.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop trembling, and it carried through to his voice. It frightened him how thirsty he was to be so close to finding answers. It felt like an eternity that he had been staring into this mirror, trying to crack the code till it drove him to exhaustion.

Viren wanted, no, needed, to learn the elf’s name and where they came from. But, alas, it sounded like he himself didn’t even know where he was. Viren knew that was the truth due to the deep, unending loneliness the elf’s voice failed to mask. His name, however, he DID remember.

Aaravos.

Even his damn NAME was sexy as hell.

Not really wanting to bombard him with too many personal questions in case it overwhelmed him, Viren removed the worm from his ear and placed it in a jar so he could put it back easily when he returned. Then, without another word, he left to do a little research on his own.


	12. Satisfaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times await you
> 
> Continue to read at your own discretion ;)

Aaravos… Aaravos…

The name echoed in Viren’s head as he lay down for the night. It felt strange to be in his own bed again after practically living down there in the dungeon. He closed his eyes and sighed, allowing his sore, overused muscles to relax and sink into the soft mattress. It had been such a long time that he had allowed himself a break that he couldn’t even remember the last time he truly rested. Everything had been so busy and fast-paced for him recently and he felt like he deserved a full night of sleep.

He had tried to learn more about Aaravos throughout the day, God knows he tried, but the fact of the matter was that there seemed to be some kind of dark magic surrounding the very writing of his name. Rather than losing hope, the ever-deepening mystery of this creature only increased his unbearable yearning for the truth. He sighed again, letting Aaravos’s perfect features take over his imagination. He wished more than anything that they could touch…

His mind wandered even more, and he started to fantasize that Aaravos was capable of reaching through the glass to get to him. He imagined his strong, dark arms wrapping around his back tightly and pulling him close. His breathing grew heavy as he realized how touch-starved he was. With all the drama and disappointment swirling around his life over the last few weeks, he hadn’t had any time to get himself off. Licking his lips slowly, he kept the image of being held by him in his mind and started rubbing himself gently through his clothes.

The intensity of his arousal shot through him painfully, reminding him just how long he had been with no contact.

_How may I serve you?_

He moaned loudly as the deep, velvety voice filled his senses and sent waves of pleasure jolting through every fibre of his being. Unable to wait any longer, he plunged his hand into his pants and starting stroking vigorously. Feeling the release building in seconds, he gave himself over to the orgasm completely, holding nothing back. He tried to contain his huffed moans, but they came out loud and frequent.

After what felt like minutes of cumming, his body finally relaxed. His head was spinning, and he struggled to remember if he had ever had an orgasm that powerful in his life. A fog of exhaustion settled on him, making him unable to move, and he passed out before he could even blink.


	13. Rising Up

When Viren awoke the next day, he knew that things with Aaravos were moving too slowly. The guards were searching for him everywhere now and, if he got caught, he would never learn more about how powerful magic could truly be. He had no choice, he HAD to confront him, demand to know every possible thing the elf was able to tell him. Stomping through the stone hallways, he tried his best not to think about what he did mere hours ago.

He was really not sure how he was going to look the sexy fucker in the eye anymore, so he decided to put on an overly aggressive front when he stepped into the room. As he accused him of stringing him along, only to pull away and disappoint, he hoped his heated, passionate words would explain away the redness in his face.

When Aaravos looked up from his book and turned towards him, the knowing, teasing glint in his expression gave Viren the impression that he knew exactly what happened last night. He had zero clue HOW that would even be possible, but the way his dark eyes skimmed up and down his form until finally landing directly on his own gaze left him feeling exposed. Shaking it off, he watched as Aaravos flicked his ear ( _was he flirting?_ ) and was reminded of their severed connection.

His heart fluttered excitedly at the opportunity of hearing the luscious voice again, so he put the insect back on his ear without delay. He asked for confirmation that the elf was trustworthy, but he was furious when he was told that wasn’t the case. Had all this been a waste of time after all?? This whole time he thought they were on the same page, but maybe that was his infatuation messing with his logic.

With his temper flaring up, he began spewing empty threats to hide the hurt he was suddenly in, hoping to break the annoyingly serene disposition Aaravos hadn’t wavered from. It didn’t take long for the elf to soothe him back into submission with calming words and sugarcoated vows.

Aaravos was taunting Viren, teasing him…

Promising him that his quest for power would soon be at an end. It was so close he could practically taste it, and he gulped loudly enough for the both of them to hear it.

The sensual, honeyed words wrapped around Viren and gave him encouragement to openly confide all his recent hardships. He had the sense that he was finally being taken seriously and that only made him want to talk more and more. It was at that moment that he realized that the elf had him wrapped tightly around his sparkly little finger, and he agreed to his terms to turn the tide back to his favor.

Together, they got straight to work.


	14. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, all! This is it! The last chapter of this tale!
> 
> Feel free to add kudos and comments and I will see you next season! ;)

This wasn’t the first time Viren’s skin had turned a sickly shade of grey, and he certainly hoped it wouldn’t be the last. The distasteful coloring could only mean one thing: that his dark magic was at the peak of its strength. He shivered with the additional power coursing through his veins coming from his Aaravos. It lay dormant for now, but even unused it was impossible not to feel the pulsating magnitude that permeated from it.

They were coming for him, as he expected.

What wasn’t expected was the fact that it took them so long. The castle staff was losing their sharpness since the king lost his life. A pang of nostalgia almost knocked him off his feet, and he elected to ignore it. Now was not the time to mourn about the simplicity of the past, it was time to look to the future. A future where he would be acknowledged in full, whether the royals liked it or not.

The moment the guards burst into the room was the exact moment Aaravos commanded his magic awake.

Viren felt his body being consumed, a white-hot ecstasy filling him to the brim. He gave himself over without a trace of doubt, giving up his very soul. As his limbs moved to mirror Aaravos, they created spells together that Viren had never heard of, let alone performed.

A strange inner peace formed in his mind as they fought, reaching new heights of magic no other human in the world had ever matched. His dream had become reality against all odds. More and more guards kept storming in, giving him ample chances to test these new skills.

They were winning!

As a team, it seemed like no one could even come close to surpassing them!

That is… until Opeli sauntered in with 7 archers to ruin the party.

Viren wanted to keep going, killing anyone and everyone who chose to be an obstacle, but it seemed Aaravos had other plans. He told him to stop, to give himself up to the high council, and Viren was dumbfounded.

Aaravos ceased his assistance and Viren felt the scorching magic fading away, seeping out and leaving him with nothing. He had never felt as frail and useless as he did in that moment, and a deep, hollow bleakness almost brought him to tears. He wasn’t sure he could go on living as a normal human after experiencing such raw energy, and he wanted it back.

He refused to believe that he had been defeated, even as he was herded to the dungeons. Bile rose in his throat as he snapped at Aaravos, enraged that he had been betrayed.

A tranquil murmur in his ear assured him that they would be trying again, when threat of death was not so near.

Until then, he would have to sit in darkness…

Thoughts of impending revenge was all Viren knew…

Awaiting the next order from his master…


End file.
